trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Delete
http://www.trophymanager.com/club/1783166/ Club Information Club ID Number: 1783166 Club Manager: Michael Reid Club Nickname: Reidy's Stunners Home City: Cleckheckmondsedge (a cross between the three Towns of Cleckheaton, Heckmondwike and Liversedge. These Towns are all near the more famous Cities of Leeds/Bradford, West Yorkshire, England) Club Stadium: Quaker Lane Stadium Club History and Tradition Reidy FC is a Football Club on the Online Football Manager Game, Trophy Manager. Managed by Michael Reid and founded on the 31st of January 2011 at the start of Season 23 of Trophy Manager, Reidy FC have enjoyed reasonable success in their time as a Trophy Manager Club, coming 2nd in Non-League Premier Group 188 in their 1st Season as a club and then following this up with 2nd place in the Conference National Group 63 the following Season, meaning back-to-back Promotions in their 1st two Seasons as a club on Trophy Manager. They competed in the Conference Premier Group 21 in Season 25, a group in which they survived a closely contested relegation battle . This would be the last Season of TM Version 1, with Season 26 being TM Version 2, where the team were still in the Conference Premier Group 21, achieving a better points tally and goals tally in this particular season. In Season 27, the club managed to achieve their best ever cup run (5 wins) before being knocked out by Old Couldson Jets (a team 3 Divisions above Reidy FC at the time). This excellent cup run went along with the clubs highest ever league finish - comfortably finishing 5th in the Conference Premier, Group 21. Reidy FC currently compete in the Conference Premier, Group 21 in Season 28. The club has great tradition in kit numbers. The strongest first team will be given the kit numbers 1-11, with the team captain always getting the Number 11, the club's traditional lucky number. Goalkeeper numbers are traditionally 1, 12, 13, 41 and 42. The traditional kit colours are Orange and Blue for the Home Kit, and then any combination of Red, White and Black for the away kit. Reidy FC Reserves: The Reidy FC Reserve Team was created in the the 27th September 2011 at the end of Season 25. The aim of this Reserve Team is to give the youths and fringe players of the team as much experience/routine as possible. Reidy FC Reserves currently compete in the Conference National Group 28 CLUB RECORDS (these do not include Reserves):''' All-Time Top League Appearances (as of 27/05/2012):' : 1. 6.Danny Gerrard (DC) - 177 Appearances (Starting Squad - Present) : 2. 16.Michael Blair (FC) - 163 Appearances (Starting Squad - Present) : 3. 23.Will Gilchrist (DC) - 157 Appearances (Starting Squad - Present) : 4. Adam Prior (DML) - 150 Appearances (Season 23 - Present) : 5. 8.Eligio Salussoglia (MC) - 115 Appearances (Season 25 - Present) '''All-Time Top League Goalscorers '(as of 27/05/2012):' : 1. 16.Michael Blair (FC) - 65 Goals in 163 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 2. 6.Danny Gerrard (DC) - 42 Goals in 177 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 3. 18.Howard Abbott (FC) - 32 Goals in 64 Games (Season 25 - Present) : 4. 10.Antony Carrick (FC) - 26 Goals in 39 Games (Season 23 - Present) : 5. Marius Asheim (OMC) - 23 Goals in 81 Games (Season 23 - Present) '''All-Time Top League Assisters '(as of 27/05/2012):' : 1. 8.Eligio Salussoglia (MC) - 47 Assists in 115 Games (Season 25 - Present) : 2. 16.Michael Blair (FC) - 38 Assists in 163 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 3. Adam Prior (DML) - 27 Assists in 150 Games (Season 23 - Present) : 4. 20.Andy Peters (MC) - 17 Assists in 88 Games (Season 24 - Present) : 5. David Horak (OMC) - 15 Assists in 32 Games (Season 23 - Season 25) '''All-Time Top League Production '(as of 27/05/12):''' : 1. 16.Michael Blair (FC) - 103 Productivity in 163 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 2. 8.Eligio Salussoglia (MC) - 66 Productivity in 115 Games (Season 25 - Present) : 3. 6.Danny Gerrard (DC) - 57 Productivity in 177 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 4. 18.Howard Abbott (FC) - 41 Productivity in 64 Games (Season 25 - Present) : 5. Marius Asheim (OMC) - 35 Productivity in 81 Games (Season 23 - Present) '''All-Time Record Transfer Purchases (as of 24/05/2012):''' : 1. 11.Matthew Connolly (GK) - 71,117,756 (Season 28) : 2. Cliff Flitcroft (GK) - 41,000,000** (Season 26) : 3. 4.Robbie Martin (DC) - 30,134,646 (Season 28) : 4. 15.Alan Tait (DC/DMC) - 24,627,019 (Season 28) : 5. 10.Antony Carrick (FC) - 23,212,345 (Season 27) '''All-Time Record Transfer Sales (as of 20/05/2012):' : 1. Cliff Flitcroft (GK) - 47,299,318 (Season 28) : 2. Abdullah Al Muwalldi (OMC/FC) - 21,500,090 (Season 28) : 3. Steve Tyne (ML) - 14,300,001 (Season 28) : 4. Steven Quigley (FC)* - 11,845,800 (Season 23) : 5. Anthonie Boegheim (MC)* - 11, 465,992 (Season 25) : ''*Player link unavailable due to: i.player retirement; ii. player fired; iii player's club folded. : **Transfer value recorded to nearest 100,000. True transfer value is unknown. Reidy FC Northern Ireland http://trophymanager.com/club/2097517/'' '' '''Club Information Club ID Number: 2097517 Club Manager: Michael Reid Club Nickname: Reidy's NI Stunners Home City: Bangor Club Stadium: Millisle Stadium Club History and Tradition Reidy FC Manager Michael Reid confirmed on the 17/11/2011 that the club would be venturing into new territory in the form of a second Reidy FC team in Northern Ireland, the country from which part of the Manager's family come from despite the man himself living in England. Reidy FC NI was created on the 02/01/11, upon the start of Trophy Manager Season 27. In this first Season as a club, they competed in the IFA Championship 2, Group 5, in which they achieved a respectable top 3 finish in the table, albeit a long way off of a promotion spot in 2nd place. The team currently competes in the the IFA Championship, Group 5 in Season 28. Reidy FC NI follows the same traditions as Reidy FC. Reidy FC NI Reserves: N/A CLUB RECORDS (these do not include Reserves):''' All-Time Top League Appearances (as of 27/05/12):' : 1. 17.Tony Dunne (DMC) - 58 Appearances (Season 27 Youth Pull - Present) : 2. 14.Franjo Sesar (MR) - 57 Appearances (Season 27 - Present) : =. 11.Maik O'Dwyer (OMC/FC) - 57 Appearances (Starting Squad - Present) : =. 10. Mal Harrison (FC) - 57 Appearances (Starting Squad - Present) : =. 1.Liam Houlihan (GK) - 57 Appearances (Starting Squad - Present) '''All-Time Top League Goalscorers '(as of 27/05/12):' : 1. 10.Mal Harrison (FC) - 47 Goals in 57 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 2. 11.Maik O'Dwyer (OMC/FC) - 36 Goals in 57 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 3. 9.Andrey Gritsenko (OMC) - 21 Goals in 43 Games (Season 27 - Present) : 4. 19.Brian Lenaghan (ML) - 15 Goals in 39 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 5. 16.Seán Leming (OMC/FC) - 13 Goals in 22 Games (Starting Squad - Present) '''All-Time Top League Assisters '(as of 27/05/12):' : 1. 10.Mal Harrison (FC) - 18 Assists in 57 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 2. 19.Brian Lenaghan (ML) - 16 Assists in 39 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 3. 5.Michael Sullivan (DMC) - 14 Assists in 55 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 4. 9.Andrey Gritsenko (OMC) - 11 Assists in 43 Games (Season 27 - Present) : 5. 16.Seán Leming (OMC/FC) - 9 Assists in 22 Games (Starting Squad - Present) '''All-Time Top League Production '(as of 27/05/12):''' : 1. 10.Mal Harrison (FC) - 63 Production in 57 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 2. 11.Maik O'Dwyer (OMC/FC) - 42 Production in 57 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 3. 9.Andrey Gritsenko (OMC) - 32 Production in 43 Games (Season 27 - Present) : 4. 19.Brian Lenaghan (ML) - 29 Production in 39 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 5. 16.Seán Leming (OMC/FC) - 22 Production in 22 Games (Starting Squad - Present) '''All-Time Record Transfer Purchases (as of 24/05/12):''' : 1. 3.Sergey Kapustin (DC/DR) - 62,129,127 (Season 28) : 2. 7.Bernhard Junghans (MR/OMR) - 25,151,221 (Season 28) : 3. 14.Manuel Barba (ML/MR) - 21,579,942 (Season 28) : 4. 8.Robert Gallen (ML) - 18,715,913 (Season 28) : 5. 16.Stephen Shean (FC) - 11,091,975 (Season 27) '''All-Time Record Transfer Sales (as of 04/01/12): : 1. Stephen Hegarty (DMR) - 36,400,000** (Season 27) : 2. Roy Dougan (FC) - 6,346,993 (Season 28) : 3. Alan Murdock (DML/ML) - 5,263,129 (Season 28) : 4. Dave Kilbane (DML) - 4,700,000** (Season 27) : 5. Darryl Jennings (MC) - 1,600,000** (Season 27) : *Player link unavailable due to: i.player retirement; ii. player fired; iii player's club folded. : **Transfer value recorded to nearest 100,000. True transfer value is unknown.